


Take those words back!

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve tries a new food. Tony's not happy about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Take those words back!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wonderlandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandgirl/pseuds/Wonderlandgirl) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Steve trying all the different food in the new century

“Oh. My. God!”

“Steven, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“This is so _good_!”

“You didn’t just say that! Take it back. Now!”

“Can’t. Too good. Why don’t we have this all the time?”

“Because it’s a sacrilege, that’s why!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had anything so tasty in my mouth before.”

“Pretty sure you said that the first time my dick was in there.”

“Oh, don’t be jealous. I still like it more.”

“Not jealous, just offended.”

“It’s pizza, babe.”

“With pineapple on it!”

“And it’s delicious!”

“We need to break up.”

“Dramatic much?”

“My ancestors demand it.”


End file.
